


By the Turn of the Tides

by Muzik_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Fenrir, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, Breeding, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Cuddles, I don't know how hard yet tho, Impregnation, Knotting, Life Mates, Light side bashing, M/M, Male Lactation, Marking, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More like definite, Mpreg, Object Insertion, Omega Harry, Pack Dynamics, Possible Bestiality, Pretty decent dark side, Probably more that are slipping my mind, Puppy Piles, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Size Kink, The sex will be kinky, Werewolf/Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzik_Freak/pseuds/Muzik_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows the more sinister side of the light side of the war now, and he is pretty sure he want nothing to do with the fighting anymore. While out in the Forest of Dean with Ron and Hermione he plans to run, but a certain werewolf makes his running obsolete and, instead, takes him to become part of his dwindling pack. Harry is unsure if this mysterious wolf knows who his is, but he is pretty sure that anything is better than staying with his borderline murderous so called best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Meeting to Change A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planing this story for awhile, and it started as a simple one shot idea.... It didn't stay that way. I will finish this story no matter what, so don't worry about that part. I am kind of slow at posting but I'm hoping to kind of change that. I have school and work, but I hope that I can manage to do this as well because I really love writing. If there are any mistakes tell me. I do not have a beta so these mistakes are my mistakes. I hope you enjoy and I hope to have the next chapter up sometime in the next two weeks. I say two weeks but there is a chance that it might be tomorrow until two weeks from now. Whenever I have the fancy for writing....
> 
>  
> 
> BTW... I hope you readers are ready for extremely kinky sex(not this chapter or probably even the next) because It is my favorite. If you like teen wolf (or sterek) You should check out my kinky one shot of that pairing I wrote. It won't be that hard to find on my page because its the only other thing I have uploaded.

Time seemed to drag along at almost a snails pace within the Forest of Dean. Harry has a feeling it was the magic of the forest that made it feel that way, and he had even mentioned it to Ron and Hermione at one point but they just brushed him off. But Harry can feel it. He can feel the old magic of the forest caressing his own. It is a welcoming feeling, and Harry isn’t sure if he even wants to part from it. It is not like he really wants to go back to the world that he left behind. He no longer wants anything to do with the war or the people that he was supposedly supposed to save. 

It hasn’t been long since he discovered what was really going on behind the white curtain of the light side of the war, and, at first, Harry could hardly believe that his friends of almost seven years hadn’t really been his friends at all. At first it was a devastating blow to Harry and he wasn’t sure what to do at all anymore. The light side of the war, and Ron and Hermione’s friendship, were among the only things he knew up until the point he was at, but he had come up with a brilliant idea. Harry knew that his not friends were only waiting for him to destroy the rest of the horcruxes before killing him, but he wasn’t going to let that happen. They hadn’t been paying very much attention to him while in the Forest of Dean and he is pretty sure that he could sneak away from them quite easily. 

At this point Harry is just biding his time until he can take off and never be seen again. It would especially be easy to get away from them because they were both betas, like Harry, and their senses were not as sharp as an alpha’s or even an omega’s. But there were a few drawbacks to his plan.

Harry looks over at his friends from the other side of the open clearing that they have set up camp in. They were huddled together talking closely, and they seemed to be trying to play off the whole ‘they were a couple ploy’ as to not make Harry suspicious. If only they knew how easily he can see through their act. 

While looking around the surrounding forest, Harry takes in a few deep breaths. He needs to come up with a foolproof plan to get away from here. While they hadn’t really been paying him much attention they would still have the ability to track him if he happens to disappear. The only thing he could think of so far was to take all of the wands and run, but that is a completely impossible feat. Hermione always has her wand in hand, and if she didn’t have an eye on the wands, Ron did. 

Harry runs his hands through his hair in frustration.

“This is fucking impossible.” He mutters in defeat. There was no way to get away from his self-imposed prison. 

Dejectedly he flops himself down upon the ground and looks around in contemplation. At this point he was kind of hoping that Voldemort would come pick him up to take him away, but trading one side of the war that wanted to kill him for another one didn’t really sound like a good deal though.

A twig snaps somewhere in the distance, and Harry shoots back to attention. It seems as though Ron and Hermione were finished talking and were on their way over to where Harry was sitting. While pulling in a dejected sigh, Harry stands up and walks forward to greet them.

“Guys, you should really try to be more careful about what you step on. We don’t want to draw the attention of any snatchers that might be in the area,” Harry says to them as they get close to him, but to be honest the snatchers would probably be a freaking blessing at this point.

“What are you talking about mate?” Ron snaps back in a questioning tone. “We didn’t make any noise.”

Harry stares at both of them cautiously and looks around. “I heard a twig snap just a second ago. Are you telling me that it wasn’t you?” Fear and anticipation grips him hard in his stomach. Maybe he was getting lucky and the snatchers have found them. It would be the perfect cover to run for it!

“No, Harry, that wasn’t us,” Hermione answers with, what seems like, barely restrained cynicism to Harry, “are you sure you are not hearing things?”

He almost feels himself bristle at her words. “I know what I heard, Hermione. Maybe it’s nothing though. Maybe it is just some animal that got close.” Harry can’t help the barely restrained sarcasm that bleeds through into his words. Hopefully they just read it as frustration with their ‘quest’ and not with them.

Hermione didn’t say anything back; instead, she glances around at their surroundings. 

“We’ll split up and check around perimeter to make sure that no one is near. When you feel as if the coast is clear, and you have checked thoroughly, we are to meet back here.” And without another word she and Ron break off from him and leave the clearing.

With apprehension, and barely veiled anticipation, Harry leaves the clearing as well and walks in the direction in which he thinks he had heard the twig snap.

Even in the wet, cold surroundings of the winter forest, Harry feels at peace and at home. Maybe it’s just all forests in general that feel like this to him. Even the forbidden forest, with all its dangerous creatures, seemed to have a homey and welcoming feeling to it. Maybe once he gets away from the wizarding world permanently he will just live out in the woods somewhere. To Harry is doesn’t sound like a half bad idea. 

As the trees get progressively thicker, Harry returns his focus back onto the task at hand. There was a chance that this would be the perfect chance for Harry to get away, and he isn’t going to squander it. 

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Harry weaves his way through a denser area of trees and thick undergrowth. Something was out here in the woods with him, and he isn’t sure if it was friend or foe, but it was not like it mattered though, for he has been in the presence of foes for a while and he wasn’t dead yet. 

‘Yet being the key word’ He thinks sarcastically as he continues to trek further and further away from the clearing where they were camped.

He makes it a few more minutes out into the forest before he realizes that the forest is completely silent. Not one creature or sound breaks the deafening silence. Something dangerous is out there with him. Only an exemplary predator could have caused such an unending silence.

Slowing his pace to almost a dead stop, Harry tries to survey his surroundings to the best of his ability. Something about the forest had changed. Like the energy has been supercharged by a being of extreme power. The additional energy of the forest causes tingles to race along Harry’s skin, and he wasn’t exactly sure if he liked it or not.

A soft rustle of leaves on the ground within feet of him causes Harry to freeze and tense. His fight or flight senses were rapidly raging inside of his mind, and he knows he doesn’t have very long to decide. Without much though on his part he takes off running away from the noise and even farther away from the camp. 

What ever it had been that was near Harry swiftly made chase after him. Harry’s heartbeat was running completely erratic within his chest and a sense of fear and adrenaline took a firm hold on his mind and body. For some reason, deep inside of him, an archaic part enhanced and fed off the sensation of the chase. For some reason an isolated and buried part of him was enjoying this odd chase, and it scares to absolute shit out of Harry. He has only read about this feeling in old tomes that described the ancient rituals in which an alpha would chase an omega to catch and breed them. Harry has no earthly clue why on earth he is feeling this sensation. He is a beta, not an alpha or an omega. He is one of the in-betweens. He is part of the dynamic that is completely insignificant in relation to the others. Beta senses were diluted, but at this moment in time it felt like his senses had superseded anything he has ever experienced. For some ungodly reason this chase made him feel alive. The feeling of the branches smacking and cutting his arms and the feeling of the sturdy ground underneath him, make him feel wild with life. The forest around him and the creature chasing him were the only things that seemed to hold a purpose in his mind. 

It was terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time.

His only problem at the moment is that whatever is chasing him is catching up, and it was catching up fast.

Before Harry even has the chance to cut off in a completely different direction, in the hopes of throwing off his pursuer, the creature following him tackles him to the ground harshly. 

Even though he has been thrown to the ground and pinned, Harry does not stop trying to get away. He knows now that it is a human form from the huge hands that were holding his arms to the ground. The grip is vice like, and even though Harry knows that there is no getting out of this grip, he still tries to fight it and break free.

Whoever is holding him just hovers over him until Harry wears himself out from fighting. After about five minutes Harry finally gives up and slumps boneless to the ground. He is now ready to face the reality that he was captured and there was nothing he can do.

On the bright side it seemed like whoever it is doesn’t want to kill him because Harry definitely knows that if they wanted to they could have already done so.

The figure above him huffs and then seems to bend down closer to Harry, and he can swear that he hears the figure on top of him sniffing the back of his neck, and then, without warning, Harry is unceremoniously flipped onto his back to where he is facing his capture.

“So what is a small little wizard doing out in the middle of the woods all on his lonesome.” The figure above him grumbles with an intimidating scowl on his face, and if Harry were to be truthful he would definitely admit that it was a very handsome face. He is kind of dumb stuck to be honest. The man above him dwarfed Harry in body size most definitely, but the feature that was the most stunning were the mans deep gunmetal blue eyes and silver streaked deep black hair that fell around his sharply featured face.

Harry’s mouth runs dry at that moment and he doesn’t know how to answer the man’s question. There was the chance that this person wouldn’t take very kindly to the fact that they were in fact holding down the Harry Potter.

Thinking much more quickly than he probably should have, Harry shouts out the first truthful thing that comes to mind.

“I was running from the war.” He blurts out. Well it wasn’t the worst thing he could have said in this situation. But what surprises Harry the most is that the man above him looked pensive about his hastily thought out explanation.

“From the Light side of the war or the Dark side?” the man above Harry asks while looking around at their surroundings. He seemed poised for any threat that could possibly show up.

“I’m running from the Light side of the war,” Harry explains slowly, “I want nothing more to do with their manipulations and bullshit!” The fire in his voice seems to take his captor by surprise, and Harry isn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

The dark-eyed man seems to contemplate Harry for a bit before standing up and yanking Harry up with him. 

Harry jerks, startled at the sudden movement until a strong hand comes down to grip his shoulder. From this holding point the mysterious man leads him off further into the woods and even further way from the camp.

“If you are running away from the Light side of the war than I am just going to bring you with me back to my pack. We need new members and I feel like you would fit perfectly.

Harry doesn’t even know what to say to that. A pack? He was found by a werewolf. Of all of the things that could happen to him, but he doesn’t even bother complaining. Even being kidnapped by a werewolf of all things is better than staying in the middle of the forest with two so-called friends that were planning his death. Yeah, Harry thinks while he is lead further and further away from what he thought he knew, maybe this wont be so bad after all.


	2. Unexpected But Not Entirely Unwanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter took a bit longer for me to do than I thought, and to be honest I should really be working on my ten page paper that is due in three days, but... whatever. This chapter is a lot of dialogue, introduction, and back story. But shit is going to get really real in the next chapter. Hope you are ready for it. If there are any major grammar errors please tell me. I will fix them. I don't have a beta, and I check all of this myself, so I tend to miss stuff sometimes. I hope you enjoy this chapter, hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was.

Both Harry and his werewolf captor barely walk one hundred feet before they come to a stop.

“We are going to apparate from here.” Comes the deep voice from behind him. “Just wanted you to be prepared for it.”

And, just like that, Harry can feel the nauseating feeling of being dragged through a narrow tube. It doesn’t take very long, but it is long enough for Harry to feel like shit when he finally lands on solid ground. 

He hunches over and grabs his knees to stave off the nausea. “I don’t think I will ever get used to that as long as I live.” Harry grumbles out. He takes a few deep breaths and then straightens up. “So where are we anyway?” He beta inquires to the towering werewolf behind him. Instead of answering Harry, the hulking alpha continues along the worn path to a thick wall of trees. Without being prompted, Harry follows along. 

The woods surrounding him looked quite a bit different than the Forest of Dean and Harry swears that it even feels colder here than it had been there.

Trying to stay as close to the only protection he has out in the forest, Harry walks as quickly as he can. He is in an unfamiliar place, and he doesn’t care that he was alone in merlin knows where with a werewolf alpha that had just shown up out of no where and decided to take him along for the ride, but this alpha was his only semblance of brute force for protection. He isn’t going to squander it. He was finally away from the manipulations of the light side, and, though it was kind of weird, he feels safe around this unknown alpha. Some deep, buried part of him is whispering that this alpha will protect him, and that it doesn’t want Harry to leave the alpha. The voice is small but it is quite persistent. He planned on listening to it.

Up in front of him, the alpha he had been following has stopped at a seemingly random point in the forest. When Harry is standing right next to him he looks up questioningly. 

“Why have we stopped?” Harry questions.

Without looking down the alpha reaches for Harry’s hand and cuts a small slice into the betas palm with a nail, and then he places it on an invisible wall in front of them.

“I’m adding you to the wards surrounding the center part of my packs territory.” The stoic alpha answers, and Harry flinches at the pain. The cut on his palm stings, but he has felt worse before, so he just stands there and waits for something to happen. 

It doesn’t take long for a soft yellow glow to surround Harry’s hand. As soon as it starts to glow, it emanates out and fades away outwards into the ward. When the glow fades completely, Harry’s hand slips through the ward all together.

Without any preamble, the alpha continues to walk forward and slips through the ward easily. Harry follows behind him without any hesitation.  
After almost five minutes of silence and walking, Harry and Fenrir finally come upon the surprisingly large communion area of the Alphas pack. 

To Harry’s surprise there are not that many people in the clearing, and all of the people he can see were male and none of them seemed to omegas at all. They also all ranged with age. One of the guys seemed to be close to Harry’s age and another looks to be in his early thirties. Another detail that shocks Harry is the fact that everything just seems so civilized! There are well-constructed wooded structures all around the edges of the clearing that seem to be houses for the pack mates. There are seven structures in total. Most of them are about the same size except for one that is a bit larger than the others. He guesses that it belongs to the Alpha standing next to him. Other than the buildings, there is a large fire pit in the center of the clearing that a few of the pack members are sitting around. This is when he realizes that he is being openly stared at by most of the pack members in the grassy clearing, everyone except for the one wolf that was quickly making his way over to where he was standing with the Alpha. There is no open hostility on his face; he just looks impassive with his pale eyes switching from him to the Alpha standing next to him.

Harry shuffles his feet and looks at the ground. Whoever this wolf was, he seemed to possibly be the Beta of the pack. Harry can feel the power and presence of him and it makes sense. The subtle aura isn’t as strong as the Alphas presence beside him, but it was pretty revealing. He glances back up at the male that had stopped a few feet from the pair, not making eye contact but still observing the oddly familiar man. The man is tall, much taller than Harry. He seemed to be about six foot and his body was nicely toned but not too muscular. He has long white-blond hair, strikingly pale grey eyes, and an aristocratic face. His green eyes widen. This beta looks like a younger version of Lucius Malfoy! There seemed to be no other explanation for it! They had to be related! But he has never heard of Lucius having a brother; though, considering this beta is a werewolf there was a chance that the prestigious Malfoy’s didn’t want a werewolf tarnishing their family name.

“Alpha, I see that your outing was somewhat successful”, the beta comments cutting a glance at Harry and then looking back to the Alpha, “Where did you find him?”

“I feel like my outing was a bit more that somewhat successful, Arik, but to answer your question, I found him in the Forest of Dean. Says he’s running from the light sides bullshit.” The Alpha grasps back onto Harry’s shoulder and leads them both in the direction of the larger house. “If anyone asks tell them he is to be a new member of the pack. Further information will have to wait until after I am done talking to him in depth.”

Harry says nothing as he is lead away towards the Alphas den. It’s not like he can run. He has to face this conversation head on no matter how much he doesn’t want to. He knows that most werewolves side with Voldemort, so he is hoping that this Alpha won’t kill him when he finds out who he really is. 

As he walks across the clearing he can feel multiple pairs of eyes on him and it makes him nervous. If this goes south there is no way in hell that he will make it out of this clearing alive. If he’s honest with himself, the idea of becoming one of the pack doesn’t actually seem that bad of a thing. Being a werewolf actually didn’t seem terrible. In all actuality it would give him a true purpose.

The Alpha opens the door to his abode and leads Harry to the kitchen. There is a table that has a couple of chairs situated around it. The Alpha sits himself in the chair at the head of the table, and Harry quickly takes the chair next to him as the Alpha motions to it. Harry is smart enough to know not to disrespect the Alpha in his own home. He sits down quickly, puts his hands in his lap, and looks down at the table. They sit in silence for a few minutes, and it seems like neither of them knows where to start with this conversation. Harry spends those precious few moments mentally preparing for what was bound to happen.

“So, little beta, what is your name and your story? I know the story that you told me in the Forest of Dean was a bunch of half-truths. I want to know the full truth. Don’t bullshit me either because I will be able to tell if you are lying.” The statement is said with such quite, strong authority, that Harry doesn’t even think twice on what he is going to say. He just goes for it. Damn the consequences.

“My name is Harry Potter, and I am running away from the War.” He says with a confidence he didn’t know he even had. 

The Alphas eyes get huge at his statement, and, in normal circumstances, Harry probably would have laughed at his expression. The large man sits forward in his chair and laced his fingers together.

“That wasn’t a lie.” It is said as a statement and Harry is going to take the man’s lack of violent action as a queue to continue, and continue he did.

“I’m not going to sugar coat it because I have come to accept it, but I was raised by my abusive relatives since the night my parents died. The cupboard under the stairs was my own personal room for about ten years of my life, but when I got my Hogwarts letter I was moved to my cousins second bedroom upstairs. Nothing much else changed though. I still had to do most of the chores, I had to cook, and I had to garden on the daily. I never got to eat very often and when I did it wasn’t much. Some bread here and there, but not much of anything with substance. The first time I had a real meal was at the opening feast my first year of Hogwarts. I’m pretty sure that their treatment is the reason I am so small. Beta’s aren’t supposed to be as small as I am. I’ve even seen Omegas bigger than I am. Without my magic, I’m pretty sure that I would have died in that house. I think their only saving grace was that they really didn’t hit me all that much. Every once in a while I would end up with bruises and occasionally I would get a broken bone, but nothing major. I learned early that listening, staying quiet, and speed were my best bet of not getting harmed. It wasn’t that hard to be faster than my cousin though.”

It is dead silent in the house. The only sound in the room comes from both of them breathing. The Alpha sits tense and statue-like. When he doesn’t make a move to say anything, Harry continues on with his story.

“When I started Hogwarts I made friends with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Now I know that they were just paid to be my friends and spy on me. Malfoy probably would have made a much more trust worthy friend in hindsight. It became quite clear that my years in Hogwarts were not going to be normal. In first year there was Quirrell and the Cerberus. He was being possessed by Voldemort, or at least a shade of him, and he was after the philosopher’s stone. My touch ended up killing Quirrell, turning him into ash. Let me tell you, at the time that experience was completely traumatizing. Killing someone at the age of eleven isn’t pleasant, even if they are trying to kill you too.

“I can’t say that second year was any better. Lets just say that there were giant spiders that almost ate me, and Voldemort once again possessing someone and releasing a basilisk inside the school. I managed to save the possessed student; she happened to be the sister of my best friend, by killing the basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor and destroying the diary that Voldemort was using to possess her. The basilisk managed to pierce me with one of its fangs, and I would have died down there had Fawkes, the headmasters phoenix, not saved me by crying into my wound to neutralize the venom.

“Third year wasn’t too terrible. For most of the year I thought that Sirius Black was coming to kill me, but in reality he was actually my Godfather and he was completely innocent. He spent thirteen years in Azkaban for something he didn’t even do. Such bullshit. Hermione and I managed to free him and Buckbeak, a hippogriff if you were wondering, and that was pretty much the end of that year.

“Fourth year was much more interesting. The new Defense Against the Arts teacher was Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Mad-Eye Moody. His teaching wasn’t terrible, but he slipped my name into the Goblet of Fire and I ended up being the fourth champion for the triwizard tournament. I’m pretty sure you could categorize all of the challenges as ways I definitely could have died. I was warned about the dragons ahead of time so I sort of knew what I was up against for the first challenge, and my fellow champion gave me a hint as to the second challenge, and the third challenge was just plain fuckery. It was a maze filled with quite a few creatures that could easily kill me, and that included Viktor Krum who was under the imperious and also tried to kill me. When we finally made it to the cup, Cedric and I decided that we were going to win together. We grabbed it, but it turns out it was a portkey that took us both to a graveyard. Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric right in front of me. Sometimes I still have nightmares about it. Then there was the ritual that brought Voldemort back to life. We ended up dueling, and I managed to get back to the cup and take Cedric’s body back. He deserved to be honored. When I told them Voldemort was back it caused the ultimate shite storm. I don’t know if you keep up with the wizarding newspapers out here, but they sure enjoyed slandering my name immensely. 

“Fifth year wasn’t all that bad but it sure had the potential to be the worst. I spent that year dealing with visions from Voldemort, and dealing with Snape trying to teach me Occulmency. One of the visions showed me that Voldemort had Sirius, my Godfather, and I didn’t even think twice. I had to save him. Not so surprisingly, it was a trap. I came so close to losing my Godfather that day. Bellatrix’s spell came within a whisker of him. I don’t know why it was that event, but after that I was extremely suspicious of everyone even though I hid it well. I guess my suspicions were correct in the end though.

“Sixth year was quite interesting but not filled with as many deadly adventures. Most of that year consisted of Dumbledore telling me many of Voldemort’s dirty secrets through a myriad of memories. He showed me Voldemort’s past, and explained to me that he had multiple Horcrux’s. I had destroyed one of them previously, the diary in second year, and Dumbledore had destroyed one as well. But things had started to get hairy by the end of the year. I ended up accidentally hearing my two supposed friends talking to one another about me. How they had been paid to be my friends all along. That they were relaying everything I did and said back to Dumbledore. They were even talking about how they planned to kill me after I destroyed Voldemort. Dumbledore had it all planned out, but what he didn’t expect was his spy to turn on him. When Draco let Death Eaters into the school, Snape killed Dumbledore. At the time I acted my part, but in reality it was euphoric. I was finally out from under him. All I had to do after was get away for good.”

Harry looks at the silent Alpha next to him and gives a serene smile.

“I’m finally free. For the first time in sixteen years I am finally free. Even if you killed me in the next hour I would die knowing I was finally away from them. Even if you took me to Voldemort to have him kill me, I wouldn’t mind.”

He leans back in his chair and waits for the Alpha to respond to his story. The Alpha had not said one word since he had started reciting his condensed past.

After a few tense moments the Alpha closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and then opens them back up to stare directly at Harry.

“Hello, Harry Potter, My name is Fenrir Greyback.” 

Harry’s eyes widen at the introduction. “You are the werewolf that changed Remus Lupin.”

Fenrir stares at him for a second, and then he nods his head. “Yes I was the one that changed the Lupin child; though, what you have heard probably isn’t the true story, but that is for another time.” He dismisses easily. “Your story was not filled with one lie, which, I will admit, does not actually bring me pleasure to hear. A child such as yourself should have never gone through any of what you explained to me.” The Alpha takes a deep breath. “You will not die under my watch, Harry Potter. I will also not take you to Voldemort. In all reality he could care less about you as long as you are out of war, so you will become one of my pack. You will add to our meager numbers. I understand that you are a beta and you can’t bear children, but, hopefully, in the future we will have females. 

“You have probably wondered why there are so few in my pack, and the short answer is that the wizarding ministry slaughtered them. The wizards have a harsh hatred towards werewolves and they have been killing us in secret and openly for years. I’m surprised that Lupin has lasted as long as he has. My remaining pack is all males and none of them are Omegas. We have one female but she is past her childbearing years. You will become the newest member of the pack. Full Moon was four days ago, so you will be changed during the next full moon.”

Harry is inordinately relieved by Fenrir’s words, and he readily agrees to be changed during the next full moon. He is also told that for the time being he is going to be bunking with Ianna, the healer, until more room can be made to accompany him.

The Alpha stands from his chair and motions for Harry to follow. They both make their way toward the door and they head outside into the clearing.

OoooooooooooooooooO

 

It doesn’t take but a few days for Harry to absolutely fall in love with pack life, but its not very surprising to him that quite a few of the pack have really shitty attitudes in general. They’re not impossible to get along with as long as he can get passed their less than ideal temperaments.

Surprisingly, he does get along really well with Arik, the Beta of the pack, and a few days into his stay he finds out that Arik is a Malfoy. He is Lucius’ younger brother, and, if that wasn’t shocking, the fact that he still kept in contact with the family, and that the family still really cared about him, and that he visited them whenever he could, was. 

Whenever Arik wasn’t busy with his duties as a Beta, he spent time with teaching Harry how to skin and prepare the food that was brought back from successful hunts. Usually, as the beta is being taught, Clyde would join in as well.

When Harry had first seen Clyde he thought that he was extremely intimidating with his massive stature, and, what seemed to be at the time, piercing, cold dark blue eyes. The alpha was taller than Fenrir! He was huge! But as it turned out he was the exact definition of a gentle giant. He didn’t speak often but when he did it was soft and gentle, especially to Harry, and he exuded an aura of protection that was comforting when Fenrir wasn’t around. He was by far one of the sweetest in the pack and at moments during the slow times of the day they would bask in the sunlight and just enjoy the others presence. They got along extremely well, and they didn’t have to talk to enjoy one another’s company.

But the two wolves that he spent most of his time with were Braedon and Patrick. Braedon was seventeen and almost every word that came out of his mouth was pure sarcasm and sass. On multiple occasions Harry saw the other pack mates get sick of his shit and smack him around a bit. His attitude was refreshing though, and he always had something to say that would make Harry laugh uncontrollably. Patrick, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He would ramble on about something that he enjoyed, and then he would get extremely flustered and embarrassed when he realized what he was doing. It took Harry days to explain to him that he loved listening to Patrick ramble on. Secretly, Harry thought that it was fucking adorable. He was the healers apprentice and Harry swore up and down that he had a thing for Steinar, one of the alphas of the pack.

When he first had a conversation with Steinar, Harry wasn’t sure what to think about him. At first the alpha seemed to be full of left handed and harsh comments, but after Harry had spent some time with him, and the alpha got to know him as well, Steinar seemed to revert into a completely different person. He was relaxed and completely calm around Harry now, and they could just sit and talk with one another. Steinar didn’t tell Harry much about his past, but he did tell him about the loss of his bother and sister.

The amount of loss that this pack had gone through made Harry hurt deep inside. He wanted to do something about what had happened, but he was just a small beta that had no chance in hell to really help this pack in any way, and he knew that was how a lot of the pack viewed him at the moment. Kare, Grady, Farran, and Orann all seemed to be utterly indifferent to him. Whenever one of them had to talk to Harry, it was always in clipped, disdainful tones. It pissed Harry off, but he knew where they were coming from. They had lost a large number of their pack, and when Alpha Fenrir went out to find others to add to the pack all he brought back was a small useless beta.

Fenrir didn’t seem to see it that way. He would have open conversations with Harry about what was expected of him when joining the pack. He said that when Harry was changed on the full moon that, though he would still be small, he would be able to hunt and contribute to the pack more than he can now. Fenrir also commented on how, with his small lithe stature, he could be a fast and nimble fighter.

When it came down to it, Harry took the encouragement of the pack Alpha over a few of the other pack members, because, for some reason, the Alpha’s presence alone was enough to calm Harry’s nerves. He didn’t know why, but he just ended up deciding that it was the pack bond already forming before his turning.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

After a week with the pack, Harry’s body starts to feel really odd. It starts when he wakes up on the eighth day, and it is like nothing he has ever experienced before. His body feels hot and his vision is swimming. He feels nauseous and he is sweating up a storm.

Harry tries to look around the room to see if he can catch a glance of Ianna, but the movement of his eyes and head send his nausea to a whole new level. He feels like he is going to throw up at any minute.

He doesn’t think he has enough energy to shout for Ianna, so in a flight of desperation he lets out a piteous whine hoping that she would hear him.

It only takes a few minutes for Ianna to come into the room, and he most definitely can hear a shocked gasp from her when she comes in. Harry hears her rush over to his nest of furs that he has been sleeping on since he had arrived. She shuffles around, and he feels her press her soft, warm hands to his burning skin.

“Oh, sweet child, what had they done to you?” Ianna murmurs as she pulls her hands away. She moves her hands down to his neck to check his pulse and then pulls way. “I will be right back, Harry. I need to go talk to the Alpha right quick. I will be back as fast as I can.” 

And with those words she is out the door faster than he has ever seen her move in the past week.

Harry waits a few moments, but then the pain starts harshly in his entire abdomen. It isn’t terrible at first, but the pain eventually crests and Harry lets out a long desperate keen. The only pain that have topped it would have been a crucio. 

To Harry it feels like years before he hears the tell tale sound of someone making their way into the house. By that point he is soaking wet with sweat but his lower regions felt even wetter. Braedon would never let him live it down if he pissed himself even if it was while in pain.

Ianna rushes as briskly as she can through the door, clutching a vial in her hand tightly. Alpha Fenrir comes in right behind her just as quickly and shut the door. 

“Please!” Harry keens breathlessly. He can’t get out another word, and Ianna uses his open mouth the pour the potion down his throat. It tastes terrible, but if it makes the pain go away he doesn’t care what it tasted like.

It takes a few minutes for the potion to take its full effect, but, once it does, Harry relaxes into his furs and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes and glances over at Alpha Fenrir and Ianna looking for any kind of answers. Both look to be in a great deal shock, even the Alpha, in all his usual emotionlessness, looks like he’s just seen a ghost.

No one seems to want to break the tenuous silence in the room. Harry decides that enough is enough.

“What is happening to me, Ianna?” He asks while looking directly into her eyes.

The healer stands silent for a moment and gazes up at the Alpha. Fenrir regards her stoically and sharply nods once. With approval given, Ianna walks toward Harry and puts an aged hand on his head gently. 

“I don’t know what those wizards did to you, child, but something or someone has managed to keep your body and dynamic under extreme blocks for a long time.” She pauses for a moment and looks Harry directly in his eyes. Her soft violet eyes do nothing to soothe the nervousness blooming in his chest. 

Something is wrong, whatever this was, it was big.

“Your body is finally assuming its rightful balance as an omega, Harry.”

There was not one lie in Ianna’s eyes. Harry looks to Fenrir for a reaction, but he is unreadable, so, instead, he looks back to the aged healer. Harry is terrified, but deep down he feels exhilarated by the news. He isn’t going to be useless to the pack any longer.

“I know that this is a surprise, child, but we are going to help you through this, we promise.”

Her words soothe Harry to his bones. He takes a few deep breaths and looks toward the ceiling.

Within minutes he is back asleep.


	3. Communication is Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied about shit getting really real in this chapter. I just keep adding more in before the inevitable sex that is bound to happen, and, seriously, when it happens it will hit hard. I'm also really fucking sorry about how long it took me to grind this out, but I just couldn't get anything right for the longest time. Plus I also had to move, so that was a hinderance as well. I want to start picking up the pace with the posting, but it seems like every time I say that it takes me even longer to post. 
> 
> I know that this chapter is definitely not long enough to make up for my absence, but always remember that I have no intention of giving up this story. It means a lot to me, and I don't plan on abandoning it. So even if it takes me a month or two to post, remember that I'm still here, and I read every comment(Even if I don't reply to them all), I browse the bookmarks, and I read the names of those who have left kudos. It makes me genuinely excited to see the love that some of you show about this story and it makes me want to continue to write even more.
> 
> I'll stop blathering now, and I'll get along with the story.

When Fenrir had picked up the skinny beta, now omega, in the forest, he hadn’t expected for everything to end up like this. He hadn’t expected for the boy to be Harry Potter, and he hadn’t expected for the boy to be an omega. He expected to turn the boy at the next full moon and to have him completely integrated with the pack in under a month. 

Now at present time he isn’t even sure if he should call the turn of events perfect or a disaster. On one hand they were fantastic because Harry is an omega, and he could have pups for the pack, but on the other hand, Fenrir doesn’t know whom Harry would choose as a mate. Fenrir does not run his pack like other wolf packs. In other packs the Alpha was the only one who was allowed to have pups, but in Fenrir’s any male could have pups. The Alpha knows that it keeps the bloodlines from getting too close. 

The problem is that Fenrir wants Harry to be his omega. He wants Harry to bear his pups, but it seems like the omega feels closer to some of the other members of his pack. To Fenrir’s internal ire, Harry seemed to really get along well with Clyde, so if the little omega was going to choose any of the alphas in the pack it was most likely going to be Clyde. While Fenrir wouldn’t show it externally, just the thought makes his blood boil a bit. It isn’t like Clyde was a terrible choice, but Fenrir wants to be the omega’s first and only choice.

Even if it doesn’t seem possible to get into the good graces of the new omega, he still has some time before Harry goes through his first heat. If he starts as soon as possible, he will have about a month to two months to solidify his spot as the chosen mate of the new omega. He isn’t going to waste his time. He is going to make sure to show Harry that he is the right mate.

At the moment, Harry is still in the Medicine house with Ianna while his hormones and scent settle out to where they aren’t so overpowering, but it will not take but a few hours to a day for that to happen. 

It was for good reason that Harry was being kept under wraps at the moment as well. His scent was completely and utterly intoxicating, and, at the moment, it feels, to Fenrir, like it is soaked into his hair, skin, and clothes; it is driving him absolutely crazy. The second he is noticeably aroused by the smell, he immediately relocates to his house.

As soon as he is behind closed doors within the confines of this room he falls heavily on his bed of furs. Quicker than he ever thought possible; Fenrir undoes his jeans and releases his throbbing cock. It is already an angry red and it is copiously leaking pre-cum down his thick shaft in small rivulets. Fenrir groans as he uses his fingers to spread the pre from the tip of his neglected cock down the shaft.

At this point he doesn’t even care if he is sufficiently lubed or not, so he takes it in hand and starts to stroke his cock fervently. At the first pull Fenrir throws his head back and growls deep in his throat. He has never in his life felt this sensitive!

With another harsh stroke, Fenrir gives up trying to take his time. Using his free hand he grasps the base of his cock where his knot is beginning to form and grips it tightly as he races towards orgasm. 

The omega scent that is clinging to his body seems to engulf the entire room as he draws closer towards climax, and Fenrir can do nothing else to hold himself back. It had invaded his senses and taken over all of his reason. Without any more than a few strokes, his knot swells completely and he is coming.

Fenrir is glad that no one is around to hear the pitiful whimper that sneaks its way out of his throat as he continues to release unbelievable amounts of his seed. It seems to be never ending as it streams from the tip of his member, and he is blown away by the amount that his body is pumping out. He has never produced this much semen ever; it was unprecedented! But he has a good idea as to why his body has started producing so much more than it usually did. His body has recognized a possible breeding partner and it has wasted no time what so ever in increasing his production. 

The Alpha keeps a grip on his knot for about ten minutes until his cock is only dribbling out the last bit he has left. Fenrir feels completely rung out, like he has nothing left to give, but he surprisingly doesn’t feel any satisfaction. He just feels empty.

Not wanting to dwell on the unsettling emptiness filling him, Fenrir cleans himself off, redresses, exits his domain, and progresses to the pack clearing to settle back into his daily routine.

 

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

 

As it turned out, it only took Harry’s body about seven hours to completely settle down, and after he was released it was like the tension from all of the pack was released all at once. Most of the pack had secretly, and not so secretly, been worried about Harry. Everyone already knew that he was an omega, but most of the pack mates were dumbfounded as to how it had happened. 

He had only felt it necessary to tell Arik, and Clyde the complete extent of everything, even if he didn’t want to, but Harry was close to Clyde, so he pushed himself past his deep jealousy. 

Fenrir mostly just ignores the talk of the pack. He is much too focused on the omega that has finally emerged from the medicine house. 

It seems like all time stops. Everyone in the pack pauses in their routine and locks eyes on the newly realized omega. Nothing seemed to stir. Even the forest was quite. They were all waiting for the omega to make the first move.

 

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

 

Harry is still trying to wrap his head around his whole new ordeal. Not only that, but it is still hard to come to terms that, along with everything else, someone had been practically poisoning him to keep his dynamic under wraps. It is utterly ridiculous and it makes his head spin just thinking about it. Deep down he knows that they had done it because they would have lost all control of him had he presented. Dumbledore would have lost his pawn had his precious boy-who-lived turned out to be an omega. Omega’s were almost as strong-willed Alpha’s were, and if an Omega didn’t have a chosen Alpha mate to keep them cool they were forces to not be trifled with. 

Dumbledore was the one that poisoned him. There was no other person. 

The blood in his veins feels like magma rushing through him.

Dumbledore is going to lose. 

A snide smirk graces Harry’s face as he gets to his feet.

The downfall will be glorious.

 

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

 

When Harry clears the threshold of the Medicine House entranceway it is like nothing and everything has changed in the past day. The pack has been doing its usual routine, but now they are all staring.

He would be lying had he said it didn’t make him uncomfortable, but he understands where they were coming from. They finally have an omega in the pack. To some of them it is probably like the goddess finally rewarded them after all the terrible strife that they had been strung through.

He would be lying had he said that this isn’t the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Harry has never felt like a beta. He has always felt like an omega, and this new identity feels like finally coming home. What is even better is that he can really contribute to the pack, and now he finally knows why he feels so drawn in and comforted by the presence of the pack Alpha. Fenrir had been stirring his inner omega since they first met. The chase. The submission. The Alpha was meant to be Harry’s, and Harry wasn’t going to rest until Fenrir was his and his alone.

But he needs advice on how to capture the Alpha.

Harry browses the still motionless clearing until he spots Clyde. The alpha looks relieved, his features placid. Clyde will be the perfect choice to help him. The omega knows better than to go straight to him though. To the rest of the pack it would seem like Harry has chosen Clyde as his mate, and he doesn’t want to cause that kind of miscommunication; instead, Harry walks up to Fenrir, and looks up at his handsome face. Not in his eyes, though, he definitely doesn’t want to turn his own perspective mate away from him.

“Good evening, Alpha Fenrir, I want to thank you for being there with Ianna to keep watch over me. I know this whole incident has been quite a shock for everyone, but I hope that I can be of much more help to the pack now.” Harry tries not so sound too cheeky or suggestive with his words, and it seems to do the job; although, maybe he did a bit too well of a job.

His Alpha puts on a small smile and grasps his shoulder firmly. The feeling makes Harry’s knees go weak.

“You were important to this pack before you emerged an omega, Harry, and, while you are an omega now, I don’t want you to think we will treat you any less. You are pack, but I still expect you to continue doing what you have been doing before you presented. Can’t have you getting too soft.”

Harry almost chokes on his spit. The Alpha is teasing him! Harry didn’t think that Fenrir could even do that! And it wasn’t like Harry could just say, ‘I don’t plan on getting too soft, if anything, I plan on getting quite hard for you’, but he has to be much more reserved than that. Saying something like that to the Alpha exceeds the definition of brazen. Instead, the omega inclines his head a bit and puts a bright smile on his face.

“I didn’t plan on it Alpha. Just because my dynamic has changed, doesn’t mean I have changed. I am still completely me.”

Fenrir just smirks and nods, as if to say ‘good’, before walking away to go talk to Arik.

With their conversation over with, it was like the frozen pack was instantly reanimated. They all go back to finishing their day’s work, and Harry proceeds toward Clyde as leisurely as possible. He doesn’t want to look hurried, and he does not want the pack to question his motives. The pack had definitely just heard his conversation with Fenrir, so hopefully they would take his words to heart. He hasn’t changed; therefore, talking and spending time with Clyde wouldn’t seem out of the ordinary for him even though he is an omega and Clyde is an alpha.

When Harry finally makes his way closer to the large alpha, it is obvious that Clyde had just finished his days tasks, for he is in the process of stretching out his legs on the ground while his back was propped up against one of the outer clearing trees. It is where Clyde and Harry spend a lot of their time when they are enjoying one another’s company.

The alpha notices Harry’s approach and graces him with a relaxed grin and then he motions to the tall, soft grass next to him that the omega usually lounges in.

Harry returns with a vibrant smile and gracelessly flops down into the comforting grass. 

They are both quiet for a couple of beats.

“So, Little Pup, quite a shock you gave us all, hmm?” Clyde asks in his usual deep voice all the while looking down at Harry questioningly. 

“Surprised myself too, to be honest.” Harry returns with nonchalance.

It seemed like Fenrir had told him, because just the hint of why Harry had not known in the first place as well, infuriated the gentle alpha immediately. He can see the rage glinting clearly in Clyde’s eyes. The fury makes his blue eyes harsh, like unforgiving stone, and Harry doesn’t really like the look on him. He is used to the alpha always being calm and composed like deep water. 

The new omega tries to change the topic as quickly as possible.

Harry turns over on his right side to face the alpha next to him. “So, I have a question for you, Clyde.”

Clyde looks down at Harry, the stern look on his face letting the omega know quite clearly that the alpha knows exactly what he is trying to pull. They stare at one another for a few moments before Clyde’s face softens with resignation at the fact that the conversation was not to be dwelled on.

“What is your question, Little One?”

Harry doesn’t even bother holding back.

“How do I get Alpha Fenrir to court me?”

To say that Clyde looked shocked would have been a complete lie. The only outward sign that shows that he even heard Harry was his slightly wider eyes and smile.

“I don’t think you will have to wait too long, Pup. You are not used to the scent of things yet, but I, and probably the rest of the pack, can smell his interest when it comes to you, and, if I know my Alpha as well as I think I do, it will not be but maybe a day before he makes his interest known to you.”

The omega can’t even hold back the excited, gleaming smile that engulfs his face.

“That’s bloody great!” He cheers and rolls over onto his back with his arms thrown out from his body.

Harry can feel his body tingling with excitement! It seems like he isn’t going to have to work incredibly hard for his Alpha after all.

They lay there until the sun starts to set. Vibrant oranges, reds, and pinks paint the sky in a wondrous display that has him breathless. Out here in the wilderness with the pack, everything seems so much more beautiful and flourishing. It is the first time in his life that Harry has ever felt so alive. 

He wouldn’t trade his life with his pack for the world.

Harry glances over at Clyde but the alpha seemed to be staring off into the clearing somewhere. Curious, Harry sits up and peers around.

To his surprise, Fenrir is making his way across the clearing towards them with purpose. Unsure, the omega turns to look at Clyde for any hint as to what is going on.

“Seems like you really won’t have to wait that long, Pup.” Clyde announces with clear mirth coloring his voice.

Harry stares at him, surprised, and before he can get out a squeaky ‘really’ Fenrir is already standing in front of them.

Clyde respectfully bows his head toward Fenrir and the Alpha gives a nod to him in return before facing the packs newest member.

Fenrir glances down at Harry and motions for him to stand up. Harry follows the unspoken gesture by stumbling clumsily up out of the grass. Once standing he returns his gaze to the Alpha waiting for more direction. 

His body is feeling jittery. If Clyde is right, this was it. This is the moment Fenrir was going to propose a courtship.

“Come with me. I need to talk with you about something.”

Those were the words that would hopefully set the rest of his life in motion. Harry was so elated about what was going to happen!

“Of course, Alpha.”

He is so giddy that he feels like he could fall over at any minute!

Fenrir runs a warm hand down Harry’s bare arm and then beckons the Omega to follow him.

They walk passed Clyde and out into the forest surrounding the pack clearing. Fenrir guides him far enough away to where the pack can’t listen in to their conversation. 

They stop at a large boulder and they each take turns climbing up on top of it to sit down.

The sun had completely set by then and the vastness of the night sky was splayed out for them in all of its glory. He can clearly see the defined color and brilliance of the Milky Way’s band stretching across the vast dome above them. It is absolutely breathtaking.

Fenrir shuffling beside him brings Harry back to the present. He gazes at his Alpha and waits. As he waits, it becomes apparent that it was becoming quite cold, and the temperature, quickly dropping. The Omega tries and succeeds at holding back his shivering, but he hopes that the conversation is settled before he freezes.

But without any outward signs from Harry, Fenrir takes off his long black trench coat and wraps it around the omega’s much smaller frame.

With no prompting needed, Harry grasps the ends and tugs the garment tight around his body.

“Thank you, Alpha.” Harry mumbles out into the heavy, black fabric, breathing in the heady scent of his future Alpha mate. The scent is unbelievably enticing, and Harry can’t wait to have his entire body coated with it.

Fenrir makes a soft hmm in the back of his throat as he observes Harry intently.

“How are you taking your new dynamic of being an omega, Harry? I want to know if you are uncomfortable with any of this at all. I want to know if your new position in the pack is difficult for you to accept. I know you have been living the past seventeen years of your life as a beta, so I know that this must be odd and new to you. I just want you to feel comfortable with your place in the pack.”

His Alpha sounds and looks so sincere that it makes Harry’s heart clench tight. His Alpha cares about what he thinks, and the Alpha truly seems worried about him. Harry might have been new to all of this, and the stray thought might have seemed way too sudden, but the omega part of him can’t wait to bear this Alpha’s pups. The feeling is strong and overwhelming. He manages to curb its intensity, but just barely.

Harry turns towards the alpha and beams brightly into the fabric of the trench coat before pulling it away from his mouth to speak.

“Alpha, it may seem surprising to you, but finding out that I’m an omega is one of the most liberating moments I have ever experienced. I never felt right being a beta. It was like I was stuck inside the wrong body for the longest time. Impregnating another female beta never had any kind allure for me, and I had never felt any kind of attraction to them whatsoever. I always fantasized about being an omega, holding the child inside my own body, bearing my children instead of siring them. I thought I was a freak for the longest time for having those desires, but it turns out they were completely unfounded. My inner omega had been influencing my mentality even though I hadn’t even properly presented.

“So, no, Alpha, I am not uncomfortable, and this is not difficult for me. If anything, this is the most comfortable I’ve ever been in my life.” 

The wistful contentment radiating from Harry is palpable in the air around them.

By the look on Fenrir’s usually emotionless face, Harry can easily tell that he had shocked the alpha with his proclamation. The omega doesn’t blame his Alpha for reacting that way either, for he knows that he is taking his new title in life very well.

“Would you do me the honor of letting me court you, Harry Potter?”

The Alpha’s words are spontaneous without any lead in what so ever. 

Harry smirks into the long black cloak wrapped around him and gazes up to his future Alpha mate.

“It would be my pleasure to be courted by you, Alpha Fenrir.” Harry purrs contently, scooting closer to the warm body of his alpha. 

“So when do we start?”

Fenrir smiles down at Harry and reaches out a large hand to cup his cheek. The Alpha pulls his omega closer and presses his warm lips against his soon-to-be mate’s forehead softly. 

“The sooner the better, right, little omega?”

Harry feels his insides melt at the Alphas words. 

Sooner was most definitely better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be the courting. Maybe some.... other stuff.... 100% kinky showdown is going to happen in chapter 5. You don't have long to wait I hope.


	4. Courting Cut Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hello everyone. It has been quite a while. I am sorry I am such a garbage person, and it literally took me like two years to post this freaking chapter. Life has been pretty rough for me in the past two years, and I barely had time or drive to do anything that gave me happiness. I still love this story idea, and I want to start writing for it more often. This chapter is the longest I've done yet, but I know it doesn't make up for how long a lot of you had to wait, especially if you are coming back from when I first was posting this. If you are, welcome back, and if you are new, welcome.
> 
> I would like to promise a new chapter every two weeks but I know thats probably not going to happen, so I am going to just shoot for within a month. I spent two days writing this and then another two proof reading the whole story, changing tense, and fixing some stuff. 
> 
> Next chapter will be sexy stuff though, so you can look forward to that. ;)
> 
> It's good to be back you guys, and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.

The newly courting pair spends a few more minutes enjoying one another’s company in complete bliss before they decide that it would be best to head back to the clearing. Neither of them wants the pack to feel any worry over them.

Fenrir hops down from the boulder first, and turns to wait for Harry to do the same.

With the cumbersome weight of Fenrir’s coat and the horrid lighting, Harry has not one problem finding a way to trip trying to get down the boulder.

A startled yelp tears itself from Harry as he falls forward towards Fenrir. He puts his arms out in front of himself instinctively, but it doesn’t very much matter because his Alpha quickly catches him from he falls. They both are tense for a split second before Fenrir breaks it with a deep, rumbling chuckle that cause Harry’s body to flush a rosy pink.

“I see that you are already falling for me, Harry.” Fenrir fake whispers as he holds Harry closer to him. 

The omega looks at Fenrir like he has grown a separate head before he bursts out into rolling laughter. 

“Oh my goodness! That was the cheesiest line I think I’ve ever heard from anyone. Do you have anymore?” He squeezes out between laughs.

Fenrir brings up a hand and gently strokes the side of Harry’s face. The touch simmers the laughter to a contented sigh.

Harry looks up at the face of his Alpha and almost melts at the soft look Fenrir is giving him. His face is so incredibly attractive and soft as he gazes upon Harry’s form. The flush that had previously dissipated comes back full force.

“I don’t know. I guess you will just have to stick with me and wait to see if I have more.” Fenrir says with grin.

“That doesn’t sound like such a bad idea to be honest. I want to know where you even picked that up!” Harry exclaims in mirth, placing his much smaller hand on his Alpha’s jawline.

Fenrir looks down at him, mock offended. “I do have worldly experience, you know?” He grumbles lowly. 

Harry soon finds himself placed on solid ground, and he immediately misses the intense warmth of his Alpha’s body against his. 

They walk close to one another all the way back to the packs clearing, and when the rest of the pack sees them so close they cheer on and whistle at the newly courting pair. A heavy flush breaks out over Harry’s entire body, but Fenrir just smugly smirks and wraps his left hand around Harry’s smaller waist. 

Everyone from the pack comes to congratulate them, even the wolves that didn’t seem to like Harry when he had first arrived. The omega notices that while they do not show the caution and hostility that they showed when he first arrived, they, the four wolves in the pack that are iffy about him, still have an air of distance around them. But Harry can see their loyalty to the pack and to Fenrir with the way that they congratulate the newly courting couple. Harry hopes that Grady and Farran would come around eventually to his presence.

Fenrir gently squeezes the hand that he has placed on Harry’s waist, and the omega smiles huge as he is patted on the head by Clyde. He wants to cry at the warm, proud look in Clyde’s dark blue eyes. Clyde is more than a friend in his heart at this point, and the bond is more familial in nature than he’s ever had the pleasure of feeling. 

Harry grabs at the huge hand still placed on his head and whispers an emotional thank you to Clyde. At this point the rest of the pack has said their congratulations and gone their separate ways. The only people that are witness to Harry’s raw emotion are Fenrir and Clyde. 

The gentle giants eyes go wide with shock but soon soften with delight. “Anything for you, Little One. You only deserve the best after all.” He says seriously as he looks at Fenrir. 

Harry smiles wide and nods a single, sharp time, and Clyde bears his neck to his Alpha and goes on his way to spend a bit more time with other pack mates before turning in for the night.

With the last of the conversations done, Fenrir takes Harry and leads him to Ianna’s place so he can turn in for the night. The new omega’s body is still quite exhausted from all that has happened, so Harry knows that he should turn in early tonight. 

They get to the door and Harry turns to look up at Fenrir. “I guess this is goodnight. I shall see you tomorrow. That’s when the fun begins.” He purrs cheekily, and Fenrir snorts playfully in return.

“Good thing it’s not the boring, stuffy courting of the pure-bloods. Not as many rules. Wolves court a bit differently, and every couple goes about it diverse ways. It’s about issuing intent and care and respect on the courted partner. It will be relaxed and nice. Not at all stressful, or at least it shouldn’t be,” Fenrir explains as he cups Harry’s cheek, “so don’t work yourself up too hard trying to go about this. Just do what feels right to you.”

Harry’s Alpha leans down slowly and gently brushes their lips together. It’s a brush of lips, but it is a blaze in the omega’s core. He whines low as Fenrir pulls away.

“I shall see you tomorrow, Harry.” He says softly before turning and walking towards the grouping of the rest of the pack.

Harry tries to take a few deep breaths to sooth his racing heart, but it doesn’t seem like his body is getting the memo. He’s so excited he can hardly wait for tomorrow. With jittery movements he opens the door and makes his way to his room. He passes by Ianna, whom gives him a calm, motherly smile as he walks past. Harry gives her a wave and a grin before closing himself in his room.

Without much care, He flops himself onto his bed of furs and stares at the ceiling with a stupid grin on his face. The sooner he falls asleep, the sooner the next day comes. Harry pulls off his clothes, cuddles under one of the warm furs, and closes his eyes. Exhaustion seems to catch up with him, and before long he is fast asleep.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

The next day starts early for the whole pack, and the air is thick with anticipation and excitement. The new moon will be later that night, and the pack is trying to prepare for the monthly whole-pack cuddles that go on the night of a new moon. 

On new moon the wolves feel less of a connection with the moon and on that night all the wolves bring out furs into the clearing and sleep in a big commotional pile. It’s honestly so ridiculous that Harry could laugh, but he understands on some level. Werewolves are incredibly tactile in nature, and without the presence of the moon they feel the need for a close proximity with one another.

What really surprises Harry is when Clyde informs him that they would all be in their wolf forms. This leads to Clyde explaining to Harry that werewolves could freely turn into their specific wolf form, and while they do not look completely like real wolves until the full moon, they look more anthropomorphic any other time they switched.

The whole idea throws Harry through a major loop, for he had no idea that werewolves could even do that! He almost begs Clyde to show him, but he thinks better of it. He will be able to see the whole pack in their respective wolf forms tonight.

The omega throws his hands up in amazement. “Is there anything else this important that I should know?” Harry asked exasperatedly

A deep chuckle comes from behind the omega, and he yelps when two firm hands grab his hips. “You not up for the surprise?”

Harry huffs and glances up to Fenrir behind him. “Could you imagine my surprise if I just saw a bunch of actual wolves without it being full moon?”

Fenrir strokes his thumbs over where they sit and he smirks. “What’s life without a couple of surprises?”

“As long as they aren’t heart attack educing we should be good.” Harry laughs out.

“Speaking of surprises, I have a couple more for you.” The Alpha says right before pulling out a beautiful dagger from his cloak pocket. “This is to be my first courting gift to you. It was forged and crafted by me for when I had a mate that I deemed worthy of my love and protection. This blade shows that I have the ability to protect you, and you in turn will have the ability to protect me, yourself, and any pups that we may have in the future. The blade is enchanted to never dull or break, and it will magically come back to its owner if lost or stole. To become the owner of the blade you must be the first blood spilt against its edge.” 

Fenrir holds the blade out to a stunned Harry, and the omega wastes no time in gripping the polished bone handle and gazing at the craftsmanship of his soon to be mate. The blade itself is about seven inches of hard, glimmering steel, and the guard has a gentle curve towards the handle. The handle itself is crafted from bone. Harry is unsure of what kind of bone it is, but knowing the wolves it probably comes from some kind of deer. It was polished until the point of glossy, and the cap at the end of the handle was a simple, clear, smooth gem. 

“This is absolutely stunning, Fenrir!” Harry exclaims excitedly. “This is the best gift I have ever received.” His glittering emerald eyes switch from Fenrir’s own gunmetal eyes to the glittering steel of the blade, and a serious look overtakes his face. “So, I have to spill my blood on its blade to be considered the owner, right?”

Fenrir nods his head with a smile on his face.

“Would it be alright if I did it right now?” Harry asks seriously. “I want to have this always.” The omega stares up at his, slightly shocked, future Alpha until a brilliant grin spreads across his whiskered face.

“Nothing would make me happier than you accepting my suit, in blood, in front of the whole pack.” Fenrir answers without a beat.

Without another thought, Harry lifts the blade and pulls it across the palm of his hand. The blade cuts cleanly through the skin and blood starts to flow out steadily. Before the blood can slip off of his hand and hit the sand, Harry places the blade under his steadily bleeding hand and watched the warm red droplets hit the cold, broad side of the steel. Right as the blood touches the gifted weapon, Harry can immediately feel the connection. The blade is truly his now. He looks up to Fenrir with a smile only to see the Alpha staring quite intently at his still bleeding hand. He looked highly disgruntled. 

“Why did you cut your entire palm? You do realize you could have just nicked your finger?” The Alpha with closed eyes pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “What will I ever do with you?” Fenrir asks in a resigned tone as he pulls out a wand that Harry has rarely seen the entire time he’s been with the pack.

His Alpha grabs his bleeding hand and lifts it up to be closer to his wand. With a completely non-verbal spell, Fenrir heals his hand without so much as a scar left over from the previous cut. “Please don’t do that again. You’re going to put me in the grave early if you keep getting hurt.”

Harry smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his neck with his newly healed hand. “Didn’t really think about doing it any other way. People do tend to say that I have a flare for the dramatic.”

Fenrir just sighs. “Moving on from my first gift, I have one more for you today.” He reaches to his shoulder and grabs a large fur that Harry hadn’t really realized was there in the first place.

He blames his unobservant nature on the fact that he was too distracted by the first gift to really notice.

The Alpha grabs the fur and hands it over to the omega. Harry clutches at the heavy red deer fur immediately and brings it closer to his body. It doesn’t take very long for him to realize that the fur smells like Fenrir. It is completely coated in his scent. He pulls it closer to his nose and takes a not so subtle deep smell of his Alpha. The deer scent is still there, but Fenrir’s scent is much stronger, and with it this close he can smell something distinctly musky and sharp. A blush over takes Harry’s face when he realizes what he can smell. 

“This gift shows that I can provide you food when you are hungry and warmth when you are cold.” Fenrir simply explains, and then a cocky smirk stretches across his face. “Among other things.” He finishes with a soft growl.

At this point there was no possible way for Harry’s face to get any redder. “Thank you very much, Alpha.” He mumbles into the fur. “I shall take it back to my room and add it to my other furs.”

Fenrir smiles and nods, and Harry practically runs to his temporary room at Ianna’s place. When he gets the room door closed his blush is slowly starting diminishing in vibrant color. He still has the scent of his Alpha’s spend up to his nose, and it is slowly by surely making him horny. Harry can feel his cock getting hard, and he can feel his hole getting slightly wet.

“I seriously can’t get off right now. Everyone will know what I was doing.” Harry despairs as he settles down on his bed of furs. “I can’t get off tonight either because of the new moon. I am going to be wound up until further notice!” He groans and places his palms over his eyes.

Harry huffs in frustration. After a few more moments of steadily breathing in the heady scent of Fenrir’s arousal from the furs, he realizes he doesn’t really care if the rest of the pack knows. Fenrir will eventually be his mate, and if he wants to get off to the scent of his mate’s excitement then so be it. 

As quick as he can, Harry shucks off his pants and lifts up his shirt up over his head. His entire body has a soft pink flush to it and his cock has progressively gotten harder. He’s also much more wet, and that thought makes him flush even more. This will not be the first time that he has played with himself down there, but it will be the first time since his presentation as an omega. 

He knows that he can’t take too long trying to get off because then it would be really obvious, and he has other stuff that he still must do today. He can’t just slack off even though he is eventually going to be the Alpha’s mate. Harry must do his share of work.

Without much more thought, the omega reaches down, grabs his cock, and gives a few tugs before proceeding further south. The wetness that Harry finds is almost obscene. Fenrir has done this to him, made him so turned on. He is so wet that he bypasses one finger all together and goes straight to two.

The moan that slips out of his mouth is almost obscene, and the stretch in his hole is almost enough to make his eyes roll to the back of his head. This is what he’s been missing. Almost like this what his body was craving, but something doesn’t feel just right. Flipping from his back to his belly, Harry puts his chest on the bed and situates on his knees. This feels more natural. He reaches around again and goes back to slowly working his fingers inside his hole. It’s extraordinarily wet and he hopes the squelching noises can’t be heard by anyone else. 

Damn werewolf hearing.

When two fingers no longer feel like enough, Harry moves up to three and starts to vehemently search for his prostate. The angle he is at is a bit weird, but he eventually finds it. The feeling is overwhelming and sends unending shocks throughout his body. The omega’s eyes swivel to the back of his head, and drool starts to hang from his lips. With a couple more hard passes over his prostate, Harry comes hard with a long, low moan. There isn’t much, but what little he produces is now painted on his new fur. It is the beginning of his and Fenrir’s scents mingling, and it adds to his ebbing euphoria.

When Harry comes down from the pleasure, he removes his fingers from his soaking hole and flips onto his back. It takes a minute or two to calm his breathing, and, when he does, Harry goes about freshening himself back up to reenter the usual pack day.

Cleaning himself off and freshening up only takes about five minutes, and, once he has his same clothes back on, he heads back out into the commotional area. If anyone knows what he had been doing, no one says a thing. No one hints at it or makes any remarks. It’s relieving. 

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

The rest of the day goes normally except for the preparations for the new moon. Once it starts getting dark, everyone goes into their respective houses and grabs the extra furs that they use for their usual night. 

Harry, feeling incredibly embarrassed, is unsure whether he should go grab his furs or not. The come was only on the one that Fenrir had gifted to him, so there is a good chance that his other ones will be fine.

He goes and gets all of his furs except for the one that Fenrir gave him earlier in the day. None of the other furs carry his aroused scent quite as much, so he doesn’t feel quite as awkward when he brings them out.

Working in an almost seamless fashion, the pack lays down fur after fur to create a large pallet. It is almost completely dark by the time the pallet is finished, and right as the light disappears completely every one of the pack mates starts to take off all of their clothes. 

In the time that Harry has been with the pack, he has learned that they don’t really have a concept of nude modesty. Sometimes you would catch someone with their pants casually off, and hardly everyone never wore much for their upper body. They only covered up when they felt it was cold which wasn’t often. 

It honestly took him a few days to really get used to it, but it is still weird to see everyone just taking clothes off. Once all of the pack is undressed, one by one they all shift into their wolf forms. 

It is a mesmerizing sight to watch all of the wolves seamlessly and painlessly shift into their other form. Everything happens in a flash, and soon Harry is surrounded by a whole group of very large, shifted werewolves. 

The wolves are surprisingly easy to tell apart. All of their colors are highly reminiscent of their hair colors and eye colors from their usual human form.

Clyde is still a bit larger than Fenrir in size even as a wolf. He has dark brown fur with blacked ticked on the ends, and the fur on his belly is a slightly lighter shade as well. 

Arik, even while a wolf, still sticks to his blond Malfoy heritage. His fur is a beautiful, light cream. Harry can’t help but wonder how much of a pain it is to hunt with fur that noticeable. It’s almost hard to believe that he is one of the best hunters in the pack.

Everyone generally has warm browns, reds, and creams, but the wolf that really stands out is Fenrir. Harry might be a bit biased, but his Alpha is stunning. Fenrir is a stark jet black that is near impossible to see in the low new moon light, and the silver of his usual hair runs through the ruff of his neck and lightly speckles his face.

A warm, happy flush runs through Harry’s body as he looks at the Alpha. He will eventually be the mate of this wonderful, powerful creature.

He can hardly wait.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

 

The new moon experience is something that Harry knows will become one of his favorite events. All of the wolves cuddle together in a big pile and groom one another. Each and every day with the pack it is like experiencing a whole new world for Harry, but the new moon is now one of his favorite things. 

Because he is the Alphas soon to be mate, he was in the center of the pile with Fenrir. He is also still just human, so he was in the center so he could stay warm enough throughout the night. The pack didn’t want the new omega to freeze during the night and neither did Fenrir.

Harry was unsure how late the pack stayed up together, but he ended up falling asleep not long after Fenrir curled up next to him. He had gone to bed early, but it was not without seeing the intimate connection between all the wolves of the pack. Even the more prickly pack members seemed more sedate, and all of them happily cuddled and groomed one another. It was one of the best things that Harry had been a part of since coming here, and he could not wait till the next new moon to come around.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

The next week passes with a blur of more courting gift exchanges and spending time with the pack and Fenrir. It is almost like there’s always something to do or something going on. There’s almost never any time to rest until the sun finally goes down.

Most of the gifts exchanged between the two of them are now smaller and less in depth, but the first gift that Harry gave to Fenrir was reminiscent of the one of the first that the Alpha had given him. During one of his nights of self-pleasure, Harry had rubbed his aroused scent all over one of his personal furs. Feeling a bit cheeky as he did it, the omega rubbed some of his slick through the strands of hair. He wasn’t sure if it would ruin the fur, but he had a feeling that Fenrir probably wouldn’t care.

When Harry had handed the fur to Fenrir the next day the Alpha had rumbled with pleasure and his eyes darkened with lust. He looked like he was ready to just lift up Harry over his shoulder to take him to his room; instead, the Alpha just kissed Harry’s hand as a thank you and disappeared into his home for close to an hour.

The blush didn’t leave Harry’s face for damn near three hours after that. All he could think about was the Alpha scenting the furs as he pleasured himself. He imagined Fenrir knotting in his fist and coming all over the fur that Harry had gifted him.

The omega couldn’t help but feel hot under the collar for the rest of the day. 

It might have sounded rushed to some people, but he can’t wait to have that knot in him. Cannot wait to embrace his inner omega and satiate the buried side of him that wants to hang from a strong Alpha’s knot.

He didn’t even care if the rest of the pack or Fenrir could smell his arousal for the rest of the day, and by the smug look that the Alpha was sending him, they most definitely could.

By the looks that Patrick, Steinar, Clyde, and Arik were giving them, he was pretty sure they just wanted them to fuck and get the courting process over already. At some points during the days that continued to pass, Harry could whole heartedly agree with them, but he still had one more gift that he wanted to finish and give to Fenrir.

It was now only a couple of days until full moon, and Harry has been fervently working on a wood carving for Fenrir. When he had come up with they idea of making the Alpha a hand carved wooden pendent, Harry had not idea how to proceed. It wasn’t until about a week prior that he had brought the idea up to Clyde.

Clyde, being the patient saint that he was, informed Harry that Steinar’s hobby was wood carving, and that if the omega wanted to carve something special for the pack Alpha he should go talk to the quiet, blond alpha. 

Harry could have kissed Clyde in that moment, but he settled on a quick hug before rushing over to where Steinar was skinning a newly caught deer. The omega easily slipped in beside the other alpha and proceeded to help prepare the meat and talk to him about carving. Once Harry explained what he wanted to do for the Alpha, Steinar immediately agreed to let him use his tools. The only stipulation was that Harry would be unable to use any of the wood that the blonde alpha had gathered.

“It holds more importance if you pick the wood yourself. It shows your initiative to go out and gather supplies to create something of your own. The wood will be more susceptible to work for you. You must find a wood or tree that calls for you, and before anything you must ask for permission to take a branch from it. I know it sounds crazy, but you will feel it when the tree responds with an answer. When you show respect to nature around you, it gives you protection in return.” The soft-spoken alpha had told him when they went out into the forest to look for a piece of wood for Harry to work with. It ended up taking Harry two hours of looking to find the perfect tree. 

From what Steinar had told him, it was a wild cherry tree. It was simple and beautiful, and Harry knew that he had to have a piece of it to work with. He immediately walked up to the tree, placed a hand on its trunk, and issued his intent to the tree. For the longest time there was nothing. Harry could feel nothing from the tree. There was only silence.

Right as Harry had been about to remove his hand from the bark in disappointment, a soothing zing of something shot up arm. He had pulled his hand back in amazement and stared up at the tree.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Steinar had said with a small curve to his lips.

“I don’t think amazing covers that quite well.” Harry answered right back without taking his eyes off the tree.

They only spent a couple more seconds staring at the tree before taking a good enough sized piece for Harry. Before leaving, Harry thanked the tree profusely, but he did not get to feel the same zing again a second time. He was disappointed, but promised himself and Steinar that it wouldn’t be the last time they would be going out to hunt for carving wood.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

Steinar had given him pointers and had shown him how to use the tools, but he let Harry take his creative thought and craft from there. The alpha kept an eye on him to make sure Harry didn’t hurt himself with any of the sharp tools, but, other than that, he left everything up to the omega.

The green-eyed omega had spent hours stewing over what he wanted to create for his alpha. He thought at first that he could carve just a wolf, but he wanted to have more to it. Eventually he settled on a simple but elegant idea for his future mate. Harry was going to stick with the idea of a front facing wolf head, but he decided on having a crescent moon with the curve facing down and the points turning into the ears of the wolf. 

Making sure to seamlessly infuse the beauty of the moon with the strength and power of the wolf, Harry worked diligently for days with any and all free time he had. Fenrir knew that he was up to something, but every time he came near Harry would hide his work and just casually talk to Steinar instead. The Alpha eventually gave up on trying to figure out what the omega was planning.

It is now two days before the full moon, and Harry’s putting the very last touches on the small wooden pendent that will be his most important courting gift. It’s absolutely stunning, and he can’t wait to give it to Fenrir once it was completely done. The small details are done, and Harry has already put two holes through the sides of both of the points of the moon for the leather cord he was going to use. Because he doesn’t have enough time to tan his own leather, Harry just uses a cord that Steinar had given him for that specific purpose.

He laces the cord through both of the holes, ties the ends together, and smiles. After a freaking week he had finally finished it, and it was perfect! Harry tucks it into his pocket and thanks Steinar for the help and guidance with his gift. Steinar gives him a smile and a ‘you’re welcome’ before fondly shooing him to go look for the Alpha that doesn’t seem to be around. In fact, many of the pack members don’t seem to be present in the clearing. Tilting his head in confusion, Harry makes his way over to Patrick. There’s a good chance that he will know where everyone is.

“Hey Pat!” Harry yells as he jogs over to his shy ginger friend. Patrick, who is not facing him, nearly jumps out of his skin in alarm. The beta whips around and half-heartedly glares at Harry.

“Could you not bloody do that? You scared the absolute shite out of me, you little prick!” Patrick nearly squeaks in reply.

A smirk spreads over Harry’s face as he looks up at Pat. “You would think you didn’t have werewolf hearing with reactions like that you big baby.”

Pat’s pale skin heats up with a blush, and he waves his hand awkwardly at Harry. “I do have werewolf hearing. It just so happens that you are so loud it scared me. Ignoring that fact. What do you need?” He asks trying to tame his heated skin.

Harry puffs, but ignores the jab. “ I was just wondering where everyone went. I finished my courting gift for Fenrir, but he’s not here and neither is half the pack. I’m guessing that they went on a hunt, but I just wanted to make sure.”

Patrick looks around the mostly empty clearing and nods. “Yeah, they left just recently, so they won’t be back for awhile.” He smirks. “Guess you are just going to have to wait until he gets back. I know how much you hate to wait.”

Harry laughs and pushes Pat lightly on the shoulder. “You aren’t wrong.” He sighs and looks around the clearing. It was only around noon so there is plenty of day left and he doesn’t have any other duty’s to attend to until the hunting party gets back. Pulling in a deep yawn, Harry stretches his arms above his head and arches his spine out. “I guess I’ll just go take a nap. I feel freaking exhausted.” The omega whines. “I haven’t even done that much today.”  
Patrick looks concerned for a second and then waves Harry back toward Ianna’s place. “Go lay down then. I will come get you when the party gets back. Hopefully they will have a good amount of kills so we can refill the stores. It’s been pretty good this winter so far, but we can’t get too relaxed.”

A yawn is Pat’s only answer as Harry leaves and heads to his bed of furs. He walks in, closes his door, and flops down. Within five minutes he is out like a light.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

When Patrick comes to wake him up later in the day, it feels like he has only been asleep for thirty minutes; but when he opens his eyes he realizes he must have slept hours. Harry can tell the sun is low in the sky from his window, and he is shocked that he could have slept that long in the middle of the day.

The omega looks up at Pat with droopy eyes and yawns. “I guess they just got back?” He mumbles tiredly.

Pat nods and leaves the room to head back into the clamor of the newly returned pack. It takes Harry a couple of minutes to really wake up, but he eventually makes it out into the clearing. All the wolves that were previously gone are now back, and they apparently had a very successful hunt if the three dead deer are anything to go by. It was a fantastic hunt, and the draw of dinner wakes Harry up completely.

Everyone in the pack grabs an end of one of the deer, and they start to skin and prepare them for storage. They could easily do all of this with magic, but doing it personally shows more respect to the animal that they have to consume to survive. The pack uses every part of the kills for something. Nothing goes to waste.

When they have anything done and prepared, Farran starts a fire to cook up some meat for the pack.

Soon everyone has food, and they all sit around and talk about arbitrary things from their days. Harry is sitting next to Fenrir like usual, and, when everyone is finished stuffing themselves and cleaning up, the omega pulls out the courting gift for his Alpha.

Everyone continues to talk, but Fenrir’s attention is solely focused on the pendent that Harry holds within his hands.

“This will be my next courting gift for you, Alpha. A wild cherry tree gifted this wood to me, and I have spent the last week carving, and infusing it with my magic and my devotion. This gift shows that I have patience to take care of you even when you are being stubborn and when our children are¬¬¬¬¬¬—being children I guess.” Harry laughs joyfully. “It shows that I am understanding and that I respect you for who and what you are. I have no fear of either side of you, and I will always be with you, even when I am not visible. I will be the moon to your wolf. Even when you can’t feel me, I will be with you always.” He finishes emotionally with a smile on his face.

Fenrir says nothing, but he has the fondest smile that Harry has ever seen on any persons face. It is so tender that it causes an elegant blush to spread across the omegas cheeks.

“You really are something else, you know? I could look for the rest of my life and I would never find an omega as beautiful and stunning as you. No one is perfect and I know that we will have our spats, but I want you to know that I will always care for you and our future children. You will be the moon to my wolf, for I will settle for nothing less.” Fenrir declares without hesitation as he caresses his thumb over Harry’s plump lips.

“That’s all I want from you. I want your loyalty, your fidelity, and eventually your love. That is all that I ask.” Harry whispers contentedly as he takes the pendant and puts it over Fenrir’s head to settle it on his chest.

Harry’s Alpha reaches up the hand that is not cupping his face and grabs hold of the carving. Fenrir takes his eyes away from his omega’s to take a closer look at the pendant, and he soaks in the feeling of his intended’s magic. His eyes follow each and every curve of the carving to commit it to memory. When the Alpha has had his fill of the pendant, he returns his eyes to the omega in front of him.

“You are phenomenal.” Fenrir whispers reverently as he pulls Harry in for a kiss. 

Boy is it a kiss. It starts soft and kind like all the others they have shared before, but it doesn’t take long for the kiss to get rougher. Lips part and tongues enter the fray. They forget all of the other pack mates around them, and the only thing on their minds is the way the other tastes. Fenrir is so overwhelming for Harry, and when he breaks away the omega whines deep in need.

Many of the other pack mates catcall them jokingly, but neither participant cares. It’s the most amazing thing that Harry has ever experienced thus far in his life. He can’t wait to do it again. Heat flares in his lower belly, and Harry reaches forward to grab Fenrir and pull him closer. This kiss is no less deep, but it is far gentler. A soft moan makes its way up Harry’s throat. 

He didn’t know that Fenrir had the ability to be this tender with him. The kisses are otherworldly, and he can’t help but imagine what the sex is going to be like.

After a couple of minutes of practically having his soul sucked out via kiss, Fenrir pulls back.

“I can’t wait to make you mine, Harry Potter.”

“I can’t wait to be yours, Fenrir Greyback.”

The Alpha rumbles approvingly in his chest and pulls Harry into his lap. The omega can quite clearly feel the erection pressing up against his bottom, and it feels immense. The warmth from earlier is still there in his lower belly, and when Harry feels the Alpha behind him press a hand over the spot he can’t help but melt back into the firm chest.

Harry sits in that exact spot as the night wears on. He has no desire to move, and the heat from earlier is still gently radiating from the same spot. 

It’s about ten-thirty when the pack starts to turn in for the night. Grady and Farran are the first to bid the group goodnight, and everyone else just continues to trickle out after them. Harry realizes that he can’t stay in Fenrir’s lap all night long, but he wants to. He doesn’t want to move, and he whines pitifully when the Alpha lifts both of them into a standing position.

“It’s time for you to go back to Ianna’s, Harry.” Fenrir hums as he leads the omega to his place of residence. “I shall see you tomorrow. Sleep well.” With a quick kiss to the lips, Fenrir turns to leave and go back to his own house. 

Harry breathes out shakily and enters Ianna’s house. She had been the first to retire earlier on in the night, and she is most definitely already asleep, so Harry treads as quietly as possible to his room.

The heat in his belly is still present. After that kiss with Fenrir, Harry thinks it will never really leave. He strips himself of all his clothes, and if he spends the next twenty minutes getting off that’s his business.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

The day before full moon night dawns with a bunch of jittery werewolves and a still very horny human. The heat in the pit of his stomach hasn’t gone away since last night, and he really is starting to think that Fenrir’s kiss has actually left him with perpetual desire raging through his system.

Breakfast goes over the same as it does every day, but at about noon the tenseness in his belly hits a new high and the heat spreads throughout his entire body. At this point, Harry thinks he knows what is happening, and the mere thought of it sends anxiety and excitement soaring through his veins. The only problem is that he isn’t supposed to go into heat for another month at best.  
Harry stops to think about it. I guess all of the contact with a compatible alpha has accelerated my body into an early heat. He should probably tell someone what’s happening, but at the same time he wants to just continue his day normally. Taking a deep breath, the omega sets off across the clearing to head into the woods to gather some wood for the fire. The pack had been running low, and it would probably be a good idea to get some more together before the full moon later tonight.

Before he can even make it half way, a sharp flare of heat emanates from his belly along with a wet feeling starting to trickle down his thighs. Harry thinks that it is just a single instance, but it doesn’t stop. The flares builds in strength and the wetness will not abate. If anything, his hole starts to leak even more slick.

It seemed like his scent had completely emanated to the edges of the clearing because everyone has frozen. All eyes are on him, and many of them look of thinly veiled control. Before Harry can even move, Fenrir has him by the waist and is dragging him to the Alpha’s secluded house.

When the door is closed and locked behind them, Fenrir sets Harry on the couch.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you were going into heat, Harry?” The Alpha asks with a strained voice.

Harry whines placating. “I didn’t realize what was going on until about five seconds before everything went to shit. My body is so hot, my goddess. It’s going to get worse isn’t it?” The question comes out hoarse, and Fenrir only gives him a nod of affirmation. 

“There is something that you need to worry about more important than that, Harry. You are going into heat less than nine hours short of a full moon. When you are in heat I will be mating you in my wolf form. I will be a wolf when I mate with you tonight, Harry. I don’t know if you are comfortable with that or if I will have to lock you up for the night. If you are ok with me mating you tonight in my wolf form, it will not be our first time. I will mate you as a man before I mate with you as a beast.” The Alpha explains tensely without touching the flush omega.

Harry sits on the couch and stares at Fenrir in complete shock. “That didn’t even occur to me at all.” He whispers into the thick air. The house remains silent between them as the omega thinks over the situation. 

Fenrir would mate him as a wolf. A wolf was going to mate him. He was going to have a furred, four-legged animal, driven entirely by instinct, fuck him. Harry would have no control over the situation. Fenrir would take him like an animal and Harry wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop it.

The blush covering his body intensifies and his hole clenches hungrily around nothing. Just thinking of Fenrir taking him in wolf form is turning Harry on, and he isn’t disgusted with himself in the slightest. If anything he is anticipating it.

Harry stretches himself out along the couch and looks at Fenrir with half lidded eyes. “What if I want you to take me in your wolf form. I love every part of you and that includes the wolf part.” He tries not to think of the fact that he just admitted he loves Fenrir, but it seems like the Alpha has caught the words.

A hand touching his thigh brings him to focus as Fenrir locks eyes with him. “You said you love me.” The Alpha’s words are awed as he locks steely eyes with Harry’s own jewels. The omega gives no verbal answer. He just squeezes Fenrir’s hand in response.

“I’m pretty sure that I love you too, Harry.” Fenrir hums serenely.

“I know it is early too, but I don’t care.” The omega adds breathily. “I want to be with you forever, and I want you to mate me right now.” The tone is blissful and demanding, and Fenrir can’t help but grin.

“Anything for you, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if any of you want to listen to my playlist of music that I write to, I have a public youtube playlist that has all the songs. Its not very long at the moment, but I add to it quite a lot. It's is not lyric music really. It's all sound based but a few of them do have vocals and lyrics. But if you do want to listen you can find it at 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMwHw8_V5UGl8ecdYFBjhEN26Rkwjql1u
> 
> Hope you like it. The first three songs are my favorite. The sounds really really get me into the writing mood like crazy.


End file.
